


A bat Has Envy

by MistressOfObessions



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Abusive!Lex Luthor, Clark rejects Bruce, M/M, Mpreg!bruce, lex and bruce start dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfObessions/pseuds/MistressOfObessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark rejects bruce, Lex comforts bruce wayne and soon they start dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bat Has Envy

Bruce looked at the empty wine bottle in front of him "My Brother is an idiot Isn't he?" A hush tone said behind bruce. Bruce didn't turn around. "What are you doing here..", "Luthor..." a harshful growl was heard in bruce's voice..

Lex smiled and took a seat next to bruce. "I've all was found you're type the Animalistic Turns out i was right.. it'd be any fool not to want to take you." 

"My brother was the fool." Lex smirked

"I don't date." Bruce looked up at lex

"Not anymore you don't." Lex said

. -~~-

Rough pushing, and messy Kisses started as Lex  and bruce  made out, hair pulling, ties shoes pants, were on the ground all but left was the boxers, "L-lex.." bruce moaned

"Oh bruce.." lex grabbed his and bruce's boxers and pulled them off.

It was and hour or half of banging and loud animal noies, 

After the one night stand, bruce sped off quickly to his place without having to wake up Luthor.

He was at his place around two o'clock alfred opened the door for him "Master bruce where have you been?" Sternly 

"Out.", he didn't mean to make it sound so harsh he had a rough day.

"Oh yes, Master. Clark called he wanted to see you important mission assume."

"Tell him he can stick up his ass." Bruce headed down to the batcave to put on his Batsuit it wasn't dark out but he wanted to get his one night stand off his Bruce sited at his batcomputer typing down different stuff

A message it's from superman..bruce wanted to ignore it but his hand betrayed him.

Superman showed on the screen he looked like a mess.

"Batman.."

"Clark..." sternly

"Look about yesterday."

"Save it Asshole I don't need it." 

"Look bruce...we'll you just listen to me I'm sorr-"

The screen clicked off  he had enough of superman he didn't need him in his life, One day he'll get his revenge on something stupid but not today, batman has had enough of it.

 

. 


End file.
